Love Potion Number Nine
by Nyuu-neechan
Summary: .:[TRADUÇÃO]:. Tudo que ela queria era tornar o Dia dos Namorados mais interessante... Escrito e autorizado por Salina M L. EnxWin.


**Love Potion Number Nine**

**Prólogo **

Fora apenas mais outro experimento fracassado; um plano como qualquer outro que foi condenado a falhar desde o começo, já que eles sempre falham quando um vilão formula e se integra a seu "esquema supremo".

Era assim que tudo deveria ser. Não, _não mesmo__..._

Aquilo acontecia apenas uma vez por ano. Mais ou menos naquela época quando os dias mais frios do inverno haviam passado e a natureza estava em sua transição para a primavera, a estação da vitalidade. Dia dos Namorados ou Valentine's Day em todo dia catorze de fevereiro. É um dia tradicional em que os apaixonados expressam seu amor para seus amados; mandando cartões de namorados, doces, doações para instituições de caridade, muitas vezes anonimamente. Até mesmo dar presentes para os amigos é outro gesto gentil. É muito comum no Dia dos Namorados presentearem com flores.

Dante, é claro, não estava tão animada como costumava ser. Havia uma época e um lugar, oh provavelmente algumas centenas de anos atrás, quando ela teria pulado de alegria como uma adolescente ao pensamento de se aprontar com vestidos com volumosos babados, pintando seu rosto com camadas e mais camadas de maquiagem, e até mesmo de perfumar com seu pequeno e lindo ser a praça da cidade.

Seguida por um _monte_ de... você sabe o quê.

Ah, juventude.

Dante franziu os lábios e se levantou bruscamente da cadeira de balanço, fazendo uma careta ao rangido de seu velho corpo 'emprestado'. Oh, como ela teria amado em dar o fora dali e retomar com seu velho hábito de sorrateira, comportamento notório, e valsar com um homem atrás do outro até o fim da noite. Se não fosse por isso, ela não teria sido bem sucedida com sua quantidade aparentemente infinita de maridos.

Quanto mesmo? Bem, até ela tinha perdido a conta.

Uma história não muito romântica, não é?

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro quando suavemente agarrou o xale roxo claro envolta de seus ombros. Aquele hábito tinha há muito tempo se acabado. Bem, por enquanto ela parecia como se estivesse esperando pelo ceifador para que a tirasse daquela miséria. Isso certamente não aconteceria. Ela não iria desperdiçar outro Dia dos Namorados trancada em seu escritório...

Uma batida na porta interrompeu os seus pensamentos e ela elevou o olhar.

- Entre.

Sua jovem aprendiz, e residente dali, entrou e curvou-se educadamente.

- Lady Dante... – Lyra sorriu abertamente. – Há uma velha senhora... – Dante fez uma careta. – Er, tem-uma-mulher-aqui-para-vê-la-sensei. – ela terminou rapidamente.

- Mesmo? – Dante se virou para encará-la. – Então a deixe entrar, minha querida.

Lyra deu um passo para o lado para revelar uma mulher de altura mediana e de aparência de igual idade a de Dante. Ela vestia mantas roxas, vermelhas e amarelo-ouro brilhantes sobre uma longa saia grená. Seu cabelo grisalho estava preso em um coque irregular e bagunçado, e ela usava muitas jóias volumosas. Em seus pés, ela vestia meias brancas e sandálias rasteiras. Um enorme sachê estava preso em uma corrente às suas costas e em seus braços ela afagava a cabeça de um animal que, bastante estranhamente, parecia um filhote de tigre. Além de tudo, ela cheirava fortemente a incenso e chá preto.

- Está tudo bem agora, minha pupila. – ela informou Lyra. - Está dispensada.

Lyra concordou com a cabeça e depois de uma rápida reverência, ela se retirou da sala.

Dante voltou sua atenção de volta à exótica mulher.

- Há quanto tempo não nos vemos. O que a traz aqui para a minha mansão, Madame Abi?

A velha mulher sorriu abertamente.

- Ah, minha jovem, senhorita Dante. Você tem tomado seus remédios?

- Seus remédios de ervas não fazem efeito. – Dante falou com raiva. – Meu corpo continua a deteriorar, mas eu pareço não ter nenhuma doença que cause isso.

- E você não tem nenhuma idéia do motivo de sua carne estar apodrecendo? – perguntou Abi, com uma ponta de interesse.

- Não. - ela murmurou.

'_Eu realmente não consigo descobrir o motivo disso ser possível...'_

- Então, senhorita... – Abi sorriu. – Nenhum plano para o quase místico dia dos amantes? – Dante demonstrou escárnio e Abi gargalhou alto. – Há! Eu acho que não. Não somos exatamente garotinhas, não?

- _Eu_ seria se eu tivesse a pedra filosofal... – Dante murmurou sob sua respiração, cerrando os punhos.

Abi ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Aquela coisa velha? É isso? Absurdo.

A cabeça de Dante se ergueu de súbito.

- Absurdo?! Certamente você de todas as pessoas sabe a extensão do poder da pedra e exatamente o que é usado para criá-la.

O sorriso de Abi aumentou.

- Eu sei. Mas e se eu te dissesse que eu poderia criar uma pedra para você que não exigiria tantos sacrifícios e que eles não precisavam estar necessariamente _vivos._

'_Então eu riria da sua cara.'_ Seria esta a resposta de uma mais jovem e enérgica Dante.

- Isso é impossível. Até mesmo um leigo sabe disso. – foi esta sua desinteressante resposta.

Abi deu de ombros.

- Bem, eu acho que você irá desperdiçar seu dia todo aqui com sua solidão. – ela cantarolou. – Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu simplesmente adoro o Dia dos Namorados. Jovens casais de mãos dadas, sussurrando palavras de amor um para o outro realmente me fazem sentir tão aquecida e aconchegante por dentro. – ela agarrou seus braços e começou a girar no lugar. – Ah, todo pensamento sobre isso me faz sentir como uma adolescente de novo. Como as selvagens emoções desse dia.

Dante bufou. Sim, juventude e emoções. Ela sentia que sua mansão estava infestada de juventude, enquanto emoção era outra coisa. Teoricamente, homunculi não deveriam ter emoções. Eles precisariam de uma alma pra isso. Ou pelo menos era o que ela enfiava nas cabeças de seus quatro mais jovens. Mas que inferno! Não era com emoções que eles eram nomeados em primeiro lugar? Que desperdício. Ela encarou Abi de novo que ainda rodopiava e ria alegremente.

- Então eu estou certa em assumir de que você é capaz de fazer uma pedra sem milhares de sacrifícios humanos?

Abi parou e deixou cair suas mãos, limpando sua garganta.

- Sim, mas primeiro eu preciso de um composto para começar.

- Agora, essa é a parte mais fácil. – Dante declarou. – Eu tenho alguém trabalhando nisso pra mim. - ela caminhou até a porta no exato momento em que a chimera Shou Tucker entrou. – Eu acredito que você tem uma pedra de água vermelha, não?

A monstruosidade estendeu seu braço e abriu sua palma, revelando a constituição de uma pedra filosofal.

- Sim. Eu consegui solidificar a água vermelha salva do Quinto Laboratório. – a sua voz calma e rouca respondeu.

Dante pegou a gota carmesim e a estudou por um momento antes de balançar a cabeça em satisfação.

- Bom. Está dispensado. – Tucker se manteve grudado no lugar, mexendo-se nervoso. – Há algo mais que você gostaria de perguntar?

- ... isso é... só que... – Tucker girou suas patas. – Eu queria saber se você irá também usar a pedra filosofal para trazer a minha preciosa Nina de volta pra mim.

- Oh, fique calmo. – no entanto nenhum sorriso formou em seu rosto. – A primeira coisa que irei fazer é ressuscitar sua filha, e depois irei tornar meus 'empregados' em humanos como prometido.

O mundo de Tucker visivelmente se iluminou quando ele balançou a cabeça uma vez antes de finalmente se virar e sair através da sala.

Antes que futuros negócios fossem discutidos, um alto estrondo soou do andar de baixo seguido por um grito feminino. Ambas as mulheres se viraram e rumaram até lá pela longa escada em espiral, levando seu tempo. Quando alcançaram o térreo, a primeira coisa que viram foi Lyra correndo em direção a Dante e pulando atrás dela, agachando-se para se esconder atrás de sua sensei. Ela odiava quando os estranhos servos de sua sensei apareciam do nada... deixando um rastro de lama por todo seu chão limpo.

- Eu disse pra ele que não podia entrar, Lady Dante, mas ele forçou sua entrada.

- Está tudo bem, querida. – ela voltou seu olhar diante o homem de cabelos espetados parado junto à entrada, parecendo muito aborrecido. À sua esquerda ela viu Pride em pé próximo à escada com seus braços cruzados contra suas costas. – O que devo por esse prazer, hmm?

Greed pulou da superfície da mesa que estava ocupando e deu alguns poucos passos adiante.

- O quê? Eu não tenho permissão para dar uma passadinha e dizer um olá para uma velha amiga de vez em quando? Estou magoado.

Sim, ele estava mentindo descaradamente. Na verdade, ele tinha ouvido por acaso conversas sobre o real propósito para a pedra filosofal e decidiu 'investigar'.

Como esperado, Dante não era nenhuma idiota, mas ela estava ainda furiosa por ele usar a palavra 'velha' tão abertamente.

- Você veio pela pedra, Greed. Agora eu não estou no melhor dos humores e eu posso justamente escolher em não permitir que você tenha alguma parte dela. Então eu sugiro que fique quieto. – Greed torceu o nariz, mas mesmo assim não disse nada. – Bom. Agora, aparentemente tem um jeito de se criar a pedra filosofal sem a necessidade de sacrifícios de sangue-.

Ela tinha que estar tirando uma com ele.

- Como isso é possível? É estupidez. – Greed cruzou os braços, não parecendo nem um pouco convencido.

- Esta aqui é a Madame Abi, e ela diz que é capaz de modificar os ingredientes para fazer uma pedra... – ela gesticulava diante da mulher sem crenças que estava estudando o cabelo de Greed, perguntando-se o quanto de gel para cabelo ele tinha usado. – Eu não estou correta?

Balançando a cabeça, Abi concordou.

- É verdade. Tão pequeno feitiço é brincadeira de criança pra mim, e tudo que vai precisar é de uma pequena quantidade de sacrifícios, não milhares. É simples...

Ela alcançou o interior de suas vestes e retirou uma pedra filosofal incompleta, deixando Dante espantada no momento em que ela a tinha em mãos. Antes que qualquer um pudesse piscar ela havia pego o que parecia ser uma seringa feita de carne de algum tipo de órgão e a encheu com um líquido de cor roxa escura, fazendo com que a bolha gosmenta se cristalizasse e mantesse um brilho arroxeado em volta de sua superfície.

- Vermelho é a cor do poder e roxo é a cor da... paixão, e não há nenhum poder melhor que este. – ela ofereceu a pedra para Greed que a aceitou enquanto elevava uma sobrancelha.

Dante fitou Greed que parecia estar considerando aquilo tudo.

- Agora tudo que eu preciso é alguém que mantenha a pedra a salva até que os sacrifícios estejam em uma área. A floresta lá fora dessa mansão servirá.

Greed sorriu malicioso e puxou seus óculos para longe sobre o nariz.

- Então que tal eu _provar _minha lealdade além disso. Nós temos um acordo?

Dante sorriu em satisfação.

- Muito bem, hora de pôr este pequeno plano em ação. Eu irei mandar Envy e os outros para verificarem se tudo está indo de acordo com o plano. – depois ela teve a audácia de erguer as mãos e batê-las duas vezes.

A porta voou aberta, o momento em que todos-sabiam-quem a arrancava de suas dobradiças.

- O QUE EU SOU? SEU !#& MORDOMO?! – o próprio diabólico homunculus de cabelos verdes adentrou, parecendo muito contrariado como sempre. Apesar de tudo, ele nunca cessava em fazer uma grande entrada. A entrada sendo o eco de uma das portas feito quando esta atingia o chão de mármore, sinalizando que mais outra coisa na mansão precisava ser recolocada devido ao 'acesso de raiva' dele.

O olhar nada amigável de Greed desapareceu quando ele riu dissimulado.

- O que há de errado, garoto palmeira? Está em uma crise de meia idade? Eu aposto que confundiu seu gel de cabelo com cola de madeira.

- Oh, céus, como se eu nunca tivesse ouvido isso antes. – Envy tomou sua expressão notória quando cruzava os braços. – Quem teve a coragem de dizer isso, huh?!

- Pessoal interessante você tem aqui, senhorita. – Abi declarou ao lado de Dante com uma risadinha enquanto elas vagamente ouviam Greed gritar de volta algo sobre as expressões de Envy provavelmente o fazerem ter rugas prematuras, o que imediatamente resultou em Greed sendo chutado pela casa, depois jogado através do teto para o segundo andar.

Quando mais altos estrondos soavam do andar de cima e outros lugares aleatórios, Pride se aproximou de Dante no momento em que ela estava a ponto de gritar a eles para pararem.

- Um bom plano, Mestre, mas quais indivíduos você planeja usar como sacrifícios?

Dante o olhou por um momento antes de responder.

- Quem mais? Aqueles que desejam a pedra tanto quanto nós.

- DESCULPE! EU NÃO FALO COM IDIOTAS, SEU IMBECIL RAIVOSO, FILHO DA PUTA!

Pride concordou.

- Então os irmãos Elric são um bom começo. Eu irei mandar o Coronel Roy Mustang e todos que eu conseguir para dentro da área. Eu também vou pessoalmente e ter certeza de que nada atrapalhe a operação.

- Isso vai ser o suficiente. Você está livre para retornar ao seu posto.

Pride se curvou e tomou a saída assim que Dante se virou para a sua direita. Ela piscou duas vezes, mesmo que ela não estivesse surpresa em não ver Abi em lugar nenhum. Ela balançou a cabeça no momento em que Greed vinha de costas caindo rapidamente seguido por Envy que aterrissou, dirigindo seus pés no estômago de Greed em um impacto.

- Chega!

Os dois se silenciaram desde que ela soara mais irritada do que o normal, o que deu naquela megera velha hoje?

- Agora... – Dante se voltou para Envy primeiro. – Eu quero que _você_ se dirija à entrada da floresta, perto do lago. Leve Lust, Gluttony, Sloth e Wrath com você. – ela moveu seus olhos acaju na direção de Greed. – E eu quero que _você_ pegue a pedra e vá à área central da floresta e espere por suas próximas ordens. Pride vai cuidar do resto.

Envy fez uma careta, murmurando algo sobre pessoas velhas e menopausa antes de girar nos calcanhares e sair pelos portões da frente sem olhar para trás, assim fez Greed uma vez que o pecado mais velho estava fora de vista.

Depois que alguns minutos se passaram desde que todos haviam deixado a sala, Dante tornou para sua direita para encarar sua jovem aprendiz e camareira, que ainda se escondia atrás de sua sensei.

- Lyra, querida, eu quero que você siga Greed. Tenha certeza de que ele não está tentando nenhuma traição, certo?

Lyra imediatamente se endireitou e curvou-se obedientemente a sua sensei.

- Sim, Lady Dante. Eu não irei falhar com você. Eu seguirei suas ordens com o melhor das minhas habilidades.

Com isso, ela segurou a frente de seu longo vestido com babados e avental antes de disparar em direção à porta também.

Depois que a garota correu para fora da mansão, Dante virou para encarar a janela no instante em que Lyra desaparecia pela trilha antes de deixar outro sorriso de satisfação cruzar seu rosto idoso. Aquilo era perfeito demais. Com todos que visavam a pedra filosofal na mesma área, ela teria ninguém mais em seu caminho. O mesmo servia para seus 'empregados', não que ela nunca tivesse alguma intenção em manter sua palavra para com os homunculi e a chimera gigante.

Principalmente, isso iria duplamente para ela, ironicamente o bastante, o mais profano homunculus. Ele não dava a mínima em se tornar humano, nunca seguiu ordens sem adicionar sua própria 'improvisação', e mesmo depois de quatrocentos anos ela ainda não tinha sido capaz de tirá-lo de seu pé. Ela certamente não se importaria se _o_ visse ir embora. Então ela teria a pedra apenas para ela, usá-la para ganhar a verdadeira imortalidade, um corpo jovem e bonito, e podia ainda voltar a tempo de agarrar o dia dos amantes daquele ano...

Tão absorta em seus próprios desejos egoísta, ela não percebeu a presença próxima de uma familiar e velha naturalista preguiçosamente em pé, acariciando seu filhote com um brilho travesso em seus olhos...

**Nota da tradutora: **EU VOLTEI! Desculpem pela ausência, mas foi difícil evitar (no meu profile tem uma explicação pra isso). Mas para compensar isso voltei ao que mais gosto de fazer e trago a vocês uma nova tradução... finalmente estou realizando meu sonho de traduzir uma fic do FMA, meu anime favorito! Realmente agradeço do fundo do meu coração a autora por me autorizar a realizar este trabalho... Esta fic está completa e é um pouco longa (acho que dá mais ou menos 100 páginas) e como meu tempo livre ultimamente foi reduzido drasticamente, então as atualizações não serão frenqüentes, mas tentarei não demorar uma eternidade para isso (como eu fiz nestes últimos tempos)...

Espero que vocês se divirtam com esta estória inusitada e interessante... e me avisem qualquer erro que tiver, pois não o revisei direito...

Deixem reviews e até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
